


show her the stars (because I can't)

by teatimewithbees



Series: The Big Sad [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (?), Angst, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Umbara Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Spoilers for S4 - UmbaraWaxer knew he was going to die. Here, now, leaned against a tree in the middle of some Umbaran forest. He knew but he didn't want to let go.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), Numa & Waxer (Star Wars)
Series: The Big Sad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	show her the stars (because I can't)

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this a series because Clone Wars makes me sad.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> If you want, you can meet me on Twitter or Tumblr under the same username.

"You can't die on me now. Don't you kriffing dare, Waxer. We're gonna make it. You and me. And then we're going to see Numa again," his riduur sounded desperate. Muffled, as the ringing in his ears hadn't quite subsided yet, but obviously distressed.

"I won't," his chest hurt. It felt like the shot had set his nerves on fire, drowning out everything else around him. He would even live long enough to see Helix.

The general was going to blame himself for this again. Cody would be mad about it.

"Don't say that. You don't know that. Kix'll take care of you. He won't let you die," Boil tightened his grip on his hand.

"Boil, cyare," he reached up, his gloved hand finding leverage on the edge of his riduur's armor.

"What?" he smiled at the kiss Boil pressed onto his hand, cradling it between his own. The pressure was comforting. A welcome distraction from the aching hole in his chest.

"You have to stay alive. For me, for Numa," his voice broke, the pain apparent on his face when he continued, "You have to see her again."

He grid his teeth, forcing himself to tighten his grip on his cyare's hand, meeting his eyes.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."

Boil let out a sob. Boil, who hadn't cried since Kamino but was always ready to comfort him. His steady riduur who always knew what to do. Who would do anything for him even though he acted like it was a chore.

"I love you. Waxer, please, you can't..."

"I'm sorry," his head felt light. Probably the loss of blood, he noted to himself as he tried to pull Boil down, unsuccessfully if his riduur hadn't picked up on his attempt.

He pressed his lips to Boil's, cradling his face between his hands.

Everything hurted. His chest, his head, his heart. He tried for a smile. Desperate and helpless as his riduur held him close during his last breaths.

"Boil."

"Hm?"

"Show her the stars for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you


End file.
